In Between
by Padfoot1410
Summary: Emma Jekyll is a girl whose whole life will change when she gets her letter to Hogwarts. She will find her best friend Katie and figure out the truth about her mother's death
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE IT IS GOOD. SO I JUST WANT TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT A COUPLE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN OTHERS. SO ENJOY AND VISIT THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.**

I quickly jumped up out of my bed.

_I hope it's here, I hope it's here_

Today wasn't like any other day. Today is the day that my letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry will come hopefully. "EMMA COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW. BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!" I put on my robe and ran downstairs. There I was greeted by my father. He embraced me with a hug. I thought to my self. "DID IT COME!?". My father rolled his eyes and simply said "the mail did not come yet, now go wake your brothers." I sighed and looked out the window to the streets of Godric's Hollow. I walked up stairs to three bedrooms, one of them was my own. The second one was shared by my two older brothers. "Grover! Aaron! Wake up dads got breakfast!" Grover and Aaron are twins and 12. They are in their second year in Hogwarts. The next bedroom was my brother Caesar's. "Caesar! Come on breakfast," Caesar was my least favorite brother. He is 14 and always yelling at me, grover, and Aaron. Caesar walked out of his room looking scruffier then usual. He had sandy blonde hair that hung over his left eye, his skin was a light ivory,and his eyes were hazel. Grover and Aaron trudged out of their room. They were almost identical with dirty blonde hair and skin that was light in the winter and in he summer,a light olive color. The only thing that told them apart was that Grover had one blue eye and one hazel eye and Aaron had one blue eye and one dark green eye. I am eleven with very light blonde hair and ivory skin,my eyes are midnight blue. All of us were tall and lanky with long legs and arms We all walked downstairs to my father. My father did not look like any of his children. My father was tall, he had deep brown eyes and almost black hair. He had tan skin and didn't burn to a crisp in the summer. My father put waffles on the table and we each took a seat. "So do you think the letters will come today."

"well if they do come,can we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Grover he only wanted to go to Daigon Alley to see if Penelope Clearwater was there.

`"hey dad!, what if Emma is a squib! Said Aaron. Ever since he found out that our cousin Joey was a squib he belived that I was a squib. WHICH I WASN'T! with that it started to snow in the kitchen

"Ugh! Stupid! if Emma was a squib she wouldn't be able to do magic and obviously she is not a squib." Caesar answered with a snub look an his face that made me wanted to punch him in the face. Well I usually wanted to punch him anyway.

"boys! Knock it off!" my father said with a stern look. "Emma, are you excited for your letter to come."

It was as if the room just brightened up "I really hope it comes today, what house do you think I'll be in?

"I don't know only the sorting hat can tell." My father replied with a smile. Then three big owls came through the window. Grover's bird was tan with a hooked beak, her name was Mica. Aaron's bird is dark brown with a amber outline around his face, his name was Maurice . Caesar's bird was black and hulking, his name was Raven. Each of the owls dropped off a letter. Except for Mica she dropped off two letters. I gabbed all four of the letters. The first one read "Grover Jekylle." I threw it on the ground. The next one "Caesar Jekylle" threw it on the ground. The third one "Aaron Jekylle" threw it on the ground but the last one was beautiful it read on the front

Emma Jekylle House number 14, Godric's Hollow

I quickly ripped open the envelope and tore out the letter it said " Dear Emma Jekylle, you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term will begin September 1,1991. The Hogwarts Express will deliver to the school at percisley 11:00 am at platform 9 ¾ ,Kings Cross station. Here is the list of necesties you will need throught the year. See you then,

Headmaster ALbus Dumbeldore

I screamed at the table " I'M NOT A SQUIB, I'M NOT A SQUIB! Look father I am a witch, Look at it Grover, look at it Aaron, Hey Caesar look at my letter! I can't wait for September 1st!

"Emma calm down we all knew you weren't a squib. Now lets see what you need for this year." My father took the letter out of Caesar's hand. He looked over it very carefully. "hmmm. Well there's only one place where we can get all of these items."

"Yes!" said Grover

"WOO-HOO!" exclaimed Aaron

"Diagon Alley." father said while gently patting my head

"were going by Floo network right?" I asked

"Of course! And no wondering, you stay right by my side or Caesars"

"ugh! I'm surrounded by idiots" yelled Caesar letting his head fall into his waffles,

I relized that Caesar does not like Floo network as I walked down the streets of a very crowded Diagon Alley. I knew this because as son as he got out of the fireplace he puked.

"Ok first stop Olivander's wand shop." My father said "Caesar, take your sister into Ollivanders and Madame Malkins we will meet you outside of the Magical Menagerie."

"Daaaaaaad." Sighed Caesar " I don't want to take herrr."

"do as I say Caesar." My father said sternly. As my father parted with Grover and Aaron. I thought to my self

_Caesar just hates me. He is such a prick. How did he even get Gryffndor? He should have gotten Ravenclaw or Slytherin. _

We walked into Ollivander's wand shop and I gawked at the wands which were everywhere. Literally everywhere. Up the walls and on the floor. It was amazing. Caesar did not seem to think so. He had a digusted look on his face as he stepped through the wands. I saw a little elderly man stood behind the counter. When he saw Caeser and I his face lighted up,I couldn't help but smile.

"hello. Welcome to Olivanders. What can I help you with."

Caesar answered for me " Hello Olivander, my sister needs a wand for her first year at Hogwarts."

smiled at me "Ahhhh I see, a bunch of first years just came in, one particular boy." He looked down at the floor "But no matter. Lets get this young witch settled now shall we"

Olivander grabbed a box from a pile of wands "yes this one, 9 inches and a phoenix feather. Try this one, give it a flick."

I took the wand from his hand and gave it a little flick. With that the pile of wands sitting in front of me blew away. Olivander shook his head "No,No not that one."

He then took the wand away from me and went to back. But as he walked to the back he tripped on a box. He looked at the wand and brought it towards me and Caesar. "Please my dear try this one, its 10 inches with a unicorn hair. Here."

Olivander handed me the wand and I took it out of the box. When I Looked at the wand I couldn't belive my eyes. It was light brown with a color that looked like fire creeping up the end of the wand and when I held it I knew it was the wand for me.

Olivander looked at me and nodded "oh yes this is the wand for you, it costs 10 galleons."

Caesar sighed and paid the man. I put my wand iin my pocket and walked next to Caesar.

"Caesar, Where are we going next?" I asked

"Madame Malkins robe shop im meeting Percy Weasly there" i looked up at Caesar and wondered how could he have friends

My brother and I walked over to Madam Malkins and he looked at me with a stern look "Look at me Em, don't do anything to embarrass me in front of Percy. All right he is a good friend."

We approached the store and four boys were standing outside the door "Alright Emma go on in and tell Madam Malkin your size for robes and I'll be in in a while."

My jaw dropped. He was just going to leave me in there with people I don't even know

_Wait until Dad finds out_. _Wait. That's it. When dad finds out that Caesar left me in there by myself, Caesar will get into huge trouble._

I walked into Madam Malkins and looked around. It was not my favorite place in Daigon Alley but it was something. I looked around for Madam Mallkin "Madam Malkin are you there." No answer. I thought that I was alone in the store but then I saw a boy. He had pale skin and bleach blonde hair that was slicked back. He was not that bad looking.

"do you know where Madam Malkin Is?" I asked with a curious expression

He looked at me as if he saw a dragon. "ummm. She's in the back. Are you in your first year at Hogwarts as well."

"Yes I am."

"What house do you think you'll get. MY whole family is in Slytherin." He said with a smug look in his face tat reminded me of Caesar.

"well I don't know. My mother was in Ravenclaw, my father was in Gryffindor and my brothers are in Gryffindor. I hope I am in Gryffindor like them." I tried to get a smug look on my face but I just sighed.

"Oh. My paren" he stopped mid-sentence and looked behind me. I turned around to see Caesar. He was furious. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the boy.

"Emma, you weren't supposed to talk to anyone ,especially him ."

I was confused. What did the boy ever do to him? Why was he always so angry? What did I ever do to him? "Caesar! Grab my robes I can't go to school without them!"

"My god Emma your such a child maybe you should grow up a little." Caesar yelled. We walked in silence for a while until we came to the Magical Menagerie. Outside of the shop was my father, Grover and Aaron. "Hi guys. How was shopping?"

"it was great." I lied

" Well Olivanders was a complete mess and Emma met someone in Madam Malkin's." Caesar said to my dad.

"Oh really that's great. Now let's go in and get you an owl of your own." My dad said with a smile. I couldn't belive it an owl of my own. I had to start thinking of names for my new owl. There was Bert, Tilda, Myrtle, Thorin, Sammy. I traveled to the back of the store where I saw an owl. The owl was white with a red outline around its face and all over its tail.

"She's beautiful isn't she." a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a man who must have worked at the shop "Everybody seems to pass her by or doesn't want to buy her." He sighed. I looked at the beautiful owl and couldn't take my eyes off it.

"how much is she." I asked

"Only 9 sickles" he replied. I took out the 9 sickels and handed it to him. "this one please."

He took the money and handed me the bird with its cage. I took the bird with one hand and walked straight to my family. My father looked at the bird and asked me "What is her name, Em." I looked at the bird,smiled and said

"Scarlet."

I walked with my family and thought to myself

_This will be an amazing year._


	2. In between Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay, I had to write a global essay but anyway chapter two**

August went by very quick that year. It was the last night in August and I couldn't sleep. I sat there in my room looking at the ceiling, braving for the day ahead.

_What if I was in Slytherin? What if my father disowns me and I'll be stuck living on the streets in Knocturn Alley. At least I will be an only child._

I could hear Caesar and my father talking downstairs. Their conversation seemed to be getting more intense.

"Father, please I am you to rethink your decision." Caesar said

"Caesar, it is to late. Emma is going to Hogwarts tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." My father said. He was talking in a different tone than usual. It was like he was trying to be stern but his voice quivered.

"Father please." Caesar begged

"No Caesar."

"Father. Won't you just consider the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named returned." Caesar said.

"he will not return,the dark lord is gone forever." My father said "now go up to bed."

That was the last I heard of the converstion before my eyes became heavy and I drifted off to sleep

"GET UP! WE'RE LATE!" Aaron was jumping up and down on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. I looked over at my clock to see the time. 10:35. Aaron ran out of my room. I quickly took iff my pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When down stairs I saw everyone rushing around the kitchen.

"We have to go right now! Here each of you take 5 galleons to buy food from the trolly." Said my father as he handed each of us five galleons.

"Quick get out of the house into the car." He said

All three of us got into the car and drove to Kings Cross Station. When we arrived at the station it was a riot. We got our carts and practically ran to platforms 9 and 10.

"alright Caesar you first." My father said as Caesar ran into the platform, then Aaron did the same and Grover. My father knelt down to me and said "Together."

Holding on to my cart, my father and I ran into the platform and came to 9 ¾ . It was alive just as it was last year when I went to send Aaron and Grover off. My dad leaned down to me

"I love you Emma." He hugged me "Write to me every week if you can."

"I will try, dad." I replied

He embraced me again and kissed me on the head. He hugged each of my brothers and we were sent off. The train was full of people. I tried to follow my brothers but it see ed every time I turned to look one of them was gone. I was alone in a train full of strangers. I came across a booth with a young girl around my age. I gulped down my fear.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked

"No go right ahead." She answered with a smile. "Hi! I'm Katie Mellard."

"Hi! I'm Emma Jekyll" I said. Katie had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Your in your first year too right?" she asked

"yes I am. What house do you hope to get." I said

"Well I don't care really. My mother was in Ravenclaw, My father was in Hufflepuff, Oone of my sisters are in Gryffindor and the other is in Slytherin." She said "So any house will do."

"Oh all of my brothers are in Gryffindor." I stated. Katie and me talked all about our families. It turns out her parents work at the ministry with my father. Her family lives in Godric's hollow too. Everything was going great until she asked the question that I was hoping she wouldn't.

"What about your mother? What does she do?"

"My mother died when I was a baby." I said

"Oh… I'm so sorry. How?" she asked.

"my brother's told me that she was killed by a death eater, I don't know who though."

"Sorry for your loss." she said nodding her head. She looked out the window then at her owl

"I see you have an owl as well." She held up a cage that held a pure whte owl "this is Buster. I bought him at the Magical menagerie."

"That's where I bought Scarlet." I held up my bird. We boh smiled at each other. Then the door to our booth opened and a boy with a round face came in

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad anywhere? I lost mine and my gran will kill me if I lose it." He said frowning

"No sorry I haven't seen a toad anywhere." Katie answered. The young boy frowned and walked away. Katie and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. Then the train stopped. I looked out the window to see where we were. I looked out to see a lake.

"I think we are at the school." Katie said. "Lets go."

I followed Katie out of the express. We were surrounded by other students our age but somehow we managed to stay next to each other. When we were out of the train we were greated by a hulking man

"Firs' years o'er here." He said. I don't think anybody was going to argue with group of first years followed the man into boats. I sat with Katie and three other boys. They said their names were Seamus, Dean and Neville. Neville was the boy who lost his toad on the train. He kept saying how his gran was going to be furious. Katie did all of the talking for me. Then we approached a beautiful castle. My jaw dropped

"Is that the castle?" I asked

"It is beautiful ." Katie said amused.

The boats then stopped at the shore and we all got out. Katie slipped on her way out but Neville caught her before she fell in the mud. The castle doors opened and we walked up two flights of stairs before coming up to a lady, who I assumed was professor McGonagall. Grover told me that I was already on her bad side because of him and Aaron.

"Good Evening. The sorting will commence shortly but first I must tell you what you made be sorted into. There are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will earn points for good deeds but if you break the rules points shall be taken away from your house. The sorting will commence shortly."

I suddenly became nervous and my thoughts from last night came back to me. I was in the middle of worrying when a cold familiar voice came over the hall.

"So its true then. Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco Malfoy turned out to be the boy that I met in Madam Malkin's. I whispered to Katie

"Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter." I asked Katie

" I think so. Is there any other Harry Potter?" Katie looked at me with smirk as the malfoy boy continued with his rant.

"You think my name is funny do you? I don't suppose yours is better. Red hair and a Hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasly." He said " You should watch who your friends are, you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort of people."

"I think I choose the wrong sort of people for myself, thanks." Said Harry Potter himself.

"There he is Up in the front next to… A Weasly?" Katie said to me. Then professor McGonagall came out of the huge doors.

"We are ready for you." She said. The great doors opened and we were escorted into a great hall. There was four huge tables with at least 200 students on each one. There was another table at the front of the hall which I assumed was for the professors. All of the first years were gathered at the front of the hall.

"Now when I call your name's you will sit on this chair and I will place it on your head. Then you wil be sorted into your house." Said professor McGonagall. And she started to call out names

"Bones,Susan."

My stomach was turning in all different directions. My hands were like sponges soaking up all o the sweat that was pouring out. I l thought of my father and his subtle attitude towards the world. I also thought of my mother and I relized tha I never asked my father what house she was in. when I looked up at the sorting they were already on G.

"Granger, Hermione."

A young girl walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor. I began back on my train of thought. I looked at Katie who seemed to be as worried as me. She was wringing her hands around and shaking. Looking up at everybody going up and cringing. Then I looked at the hat and knew that my name was next.

"Jekyll, Emma." Said professor McGonagall. I walked up the stairs slowly t make sure I didn't trip over the steps. Then I sat in the chair and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"hmmm. Yes I see there is courage in this one," said the hat "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I took a deep breath out of my lungs. Thank god! My father wont need to disown me. I took a seat right next to Hermione Granger. I looked up back at the sorting ceremony.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco walked up to the chair and the hat barley touché dhis head and yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

He smiled. His smirk ran through the crowd like chills and when he found me, he winked at me. I couldn't help but blush. I looked up at Caesar who gave me an evil stare.

"Mellard, Katie"

Katie was as white as snow. She walked up to the chair,grabbed both of the handles and closed her eyes.

" Ahhh. In this one there is bravery and the will to fight….GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie opened her eyes and smiled. She ran to the seat right next to me. She smiled at me

"I think that Malfoy boy likes you." She said "I saw him wink at you."

I tried to put on a serious face but I just ended up blushing. I was completely embarrassed. Katie gave me a Giddy look when a name ringed through the hall

"Potter, Harry"

Everbody was whispering. I thought about my mother. What House was she in? I have to ask my father or maybe Caesar knows. I looked up to see the hat talking

"Not Slytherin then. No? ok then…GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table screamed in joy. People were practically jumping out of their seats. Harry Potter came and sat across from Katie and I. The sorting continued on

"Reginald, Mary …HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Serpetine, Borris…RAVENCLAW!"

"Terrance, Tutar SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was smiling and cheering. I looked over at my brothers who looked like monkeys, jumping around from seat to seat. When the sorting was over they brought out food. It was eough food to feed a family of trolls. Katie immediately went to the mashed potatoes. I giggled as I watched Ron Weasly suck up his food like a vacuum but Hermione just shook her head and continued on with her monologue. I personally ate a plate of chicken and gravy. I looked at Katie who said

" That was the best meal I ever had and to think! We will eat like this for seven more years."

"Yeah I'll be glad if my stomach will be able to handle it" I replied

Everything got quiet for a second. I looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore getting ready to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back everyone. Now to first years who do not know the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone. The house cup will be awarded at the end of the year. I'm sure that Profesor McGonagall told you that. Now off to bed, pip pip."

The first years had to follow Percy Weasly into the bedrooms. I noticed that Percy was much like Caesar, therefore I despised him. We walked into our house. It was beautiful. I can now see why Grover and Aaron like red and gold!

I realized that in our room we have no ceiling tiles to count, so I tossed and turned in my bed. I shared a room with Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Hermione, and Katie. It seemed that everyone else was asleep. I thought about my father, he was all alone in the house with no one to keep him company. I wondered what it would be like if my mom was there. He wouldn't be all by himself and he would be a lot happier. Of course I would be happier. My eyes started to flutter and I fell into a dream of my mother with my father. Happy together.


	3. Chapter 3 In Between

Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Ok so this chapter is kind of short but anyway. ENJOY!**

"EMMA COME ON!"

Katie was shaking me awake.

"Come on sleepy head time for school, you and I have transfiguration first."

I rose out of my bed and looked around the room. Everyone was rubbing their eyes and slowly moving to get their things, everyone except Hermione who was nowhere to be seen. Katie and I were not as tired as everyone else

"Here are your robes and here's mine. OH! Do you have your wand?" she said

"Yep, its right here."I replied, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Good. Now let's roll."

We walked down the stairs to the common room. Katie and I met up with Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be a bit shaken when a young woman's voice came booming from the stairs.

"KATHERINE! WAIT UP!"

Katie moaned. The young woman came rushing down the stairs. The girl had a slight resemblance to someone I knew. I smiled to myself as Katie put her head in her hands.

"Katie…I need to ask you something." She said

"What Mily? As you can see I already got Gryffindor." Katie said to her sister

"Actually you know what. I think I'll just walk with you and your comrades." Mily said eyeing me and Neville. Katie rolled her eyes and tried t walk fast. With Mily there it was a very awkward walk. Katie leaned down to whisper.

"That's my older sister MIly, she's a prefect."

"Oh, she sort of reminds me of my brother except my brother is not a prefect."

MIly was going on about a professor who stuttered. I don't think she had realized that Katie and I weren't listening at all. Katie was asking about my brothers.

"What do your twin brothers look like?" she asked

"Aaron and Grover? Well, they both have dirty blonde hair and are pretty tall."

"Do they have two different colored eyes?"]

"Yeah! How do you know?" I questioned before I was slammed by the twins.

"Hey there! Did you here us scream when you got Gryffindor!" Aaron laughed and as he let go of my hair.

"Yeah! We were the loudest ones!" Grover laughed and pointed at Katie and Neville " Who are these?"

"I'm Katie Mellard and this is Neville Longbottom, We're Emma's friends." Katie said with a smile. Neville just stared down at his shoes

"Mellard? Is your sister Mily?" Aaron said pointing at Mily, who I forgot was still there. Aaron leaned down to my height "She is so hot."

Katie giggled. Mily turned around and said "Time to go to class now off with all of you."

My brothers stared and waked to their class. I grabbed Katie and Neville to go to transfiguration. When we got into the class, we got to choose our seats so Katie and I sat next to each other. Class had already started when Harry Potter and Ron Weasly came in late. Professor McGonagall told them that they should turn one another into a map so that they would not be late. Katie and I giggled. BY the end of the class I realized that I did not like transfiguration. Not even a little. I wondered if my mother had liked transfiguration. When I went to each of my classes not really any of them were fun except in charms. In charms we learned a spell, Wingardrium Leviosa, and Seamus Finnegan blew the feather up. Potions were a drag. Professor Snape did nothing but antagonize Harry Potter and praise Draco Malfoy. I was more than ready for the last class of the day Defense against the Dark Arts. I did not have that class with Katie though so I had no idea who I was going to sit with. Maybe if Neville was in that class I could sit with him. I walked in to the class.

"I wa-would like f-for everyb-body to stand up and I will assign where you w-will sit." Said Professor Quirrel.

Great! Assigned seats. I watched as professor sorted out the class. I found Neville and stood next to him praying that we would get put next to him.

"Emma Jek-Jekyll." I walked ahead of Neville who gave me a sad look. Quirell stuttered out the next name

""Dr-Draco Ma-Malfoy"

Oh no! Anybody but him. Malfoy swaggered to the table that we were sitting at. I rolled my eyes and walked casually to the table. When Professor Quirrel had finished assigning seats he started stuttering about unicorns.

"N-Now pa-please open your b-books and st-start the assignment on pa-page 120."

I opened my book and looked at all of the pages we were studying. When Malfoy spoke up

"Did you get any of the answers yet?" he asked

I rolled my eyes "No not yet still trying to read." I gave him a hint

"Wait till my father hears that we have this stuttering goof teaching us." He said

"Why does it matter? I'm sure that he is alright once you get used to him, besides, what can your father do about it?" I answered

"What can my father do about it?! It's like you know nothing! My father can get this whole school shut down for good!"

"I'd like to see that happen." I answered and tried to go back to my homework.

Malfoy went red in the face and stopped for a moment. I got him! Finally he'll let me go back to my work. I put my left hand down on the table and let it sit. I got most of the answers down. I was looking over them when I felt something. I looked down to see Malfoy's hand on top of mine. It was an immediate reaction. He pulled it away shyly and I did the same. I could feel myself blushing and tried to stop it but it was impossible. EW! MALFOY! I ran out of the class after to meet up with Katie.

"Why are you blushing? Did something happen?" She asked

"No…well yeah."

"What! Tell me?" she said grabbing my arm.

"Ok, well I got out next to Draco Malfoy in defense against the dark arts and he is a complete snob. Well anyway he ended up holding my hand on accident. It was awful!"

Katie's mouth dropped open "HIS PARENT ARE TOTALLY DEATH EATERS YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM!"

I covered her mouth "I don't like him! Not at all."

Katie said that that was reassuring and we continued down to the great hall. I tried to believe what I said to her but there was a part of me that couldn't let go of Draco Malfoy.


	4. In The Middle Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4 **

** IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A MAJOR EASTER EGG SO I HOPE PEOPLE CATCH IT!**

Christmas was alive in Hogwarts. It had been 3 months since my little…incident with Malfoy. I am had even more friends from when I started at the beginning of the year. There was Ron Weasly, who had a huge family (he knew my brothers from his), Hermione Granger, whom I became friends with through Katie, and Harry Potter, he sat next to me in potions. It was the last day before break and everyone was excited, although last week

"Ugh! I really don't want break to come!" Katie said at breakfast.

"Why not?" Neville asked

"Because my parents are going to Italy to visit my grandmother, so now I have to stay here at the castle."

Katie sighed and looked down at her food. I felt bad. She would be all alone on Christmas in this huge castle. I thought on it for a while, and then I got an idea. "You know I could ask my dad if you could come to our house for Christmas."

Katie sprang up. "Could you really!"

"Yeah, I just hope his owl isn't slow." I said. Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around me "THANK YOU!" She said. She was no looking forward to Christmas break. Her parents said that they knew my father and set up a date so they could discuss it and they did. A few days later my father wrote back saying that she could stay for break. Katie was beyond excited. She kept asking me all sorts of questions about my family. She told me that Mily yelled at her because she was coming to my house. I found it funny and said that Mily and Caesar should date. Caesar overheard this and got angry.

"I will not have you setting me up with anybody!" he puffed

"But she's really pretty and just like you!" I said giggling. He scolded me and got all red in the face. That was two days ago. Now it was the day before break and I thought Katie was going to explode. We were walking to each of our different classes, she was going to potions and I was going to defense against the dark arts (my favorite).

"Ok so I will meet you right out here alright then we will walk to the train together. Alright?"

"Yes. I will see you then." I said and we said goodbye. I walked in and sat in my usual seat next to Malfoy. I counted to five.

"Were you rooting for Gryffindor in Quidditch?" he said. UGH! He can't give me a break. Every day he makes fun of either Gryffindor or my family or my friends.

"Yeah, who else would I be rooting for?"

"Potter, what a poor excuse for a seeker. Filthy little half-blood." He said I immediately reared up.

"What is so bad about it!? I am a half-blood." I said

"Well I am a pure-blood."

"And that makes you special? How? What makes you so much better than me?" I was furious. What right did he have that I didn't?

"Well yes I am special because I have all wizard blood. You on the other hand have a bit of muggle in you." He answered. I was upset, I was no muggle. I could feel something building up inside of me, but I didn't know what.

"Well on which side are you a muggle," when he said muggle he made a noise that sounded like an owl hacking something up. I thought about it for a while then I realized why I had gotten angry. My mother had none magic parents.

"My mother's," I mumbled

"Yuck! That has to suck, if I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere in public with her." He said with a smug look. I could feel the tears rushing into my eyes. The bell rang and I darted out of the room with fury, tears streaming down my face. I met up with Katie who was beaming and when I saw her I held back my pain and put on a smile.

On the train me, Katie and Hermione all sat together in a booth, When Katie asked us a bizarre question.

"What do you want to name you future children?"

Hermione answered first "I like the name Rose. It's pretty don't you think."

I nodded so did Katie "I think I like the name Bruce or Alice." Said Katie. She grinned a bit and looked at me. I had never even thought of having kids of my own.

"I don't know maybe something exotic, or old, or memorable."

Katie stared at me blankly, "You don't know what you want to name your future children!"

I shook my head; Hermione looked at me like I had five heads.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said "Well I guess we better change the subject."

We sat there in silence for quite a while. I thought about today's earlier events and I couldn't help myself. "Why do people hate muggles?"

It was obviously the wrong question to ask because Katie motioned me to stop but it was too late.

"I don't know. Who hates muggles?" Hermione asked

"Draco Malfoy, he started saying awful things about Harry then about my…my mother."

Katie gasped "That little jackass."

I just looked out the window and tried not to hear what Katie was telling Hermione. When the train came to a stop I grabbed all of my things and Scarlet, and Katie grabbed Buster. We said Happy Christmas to Hermione and parted ways. Katie and I looked around for my father.

"I don't see him anywhere." I said "look for Aaron and Grover."

Katie looked around with me but there were so many people.

"Emma Jekyll! Katie Mellard!" Two voices came to us; Grover and Aaron were rushing toward us.

"Em, Dad's looking everywhere for you two." Aaron puffed out

"Hello Katie, I'm Aaron." Grover said with a smile. I rolled my eyes

"Don't confuse her! That's Grover and that's Aaron" I said and we walked back to my dad. He talked to Katie a bit.

"Katie, your mother told me that she would be at our house on the 29th of December to pick you up." He said as we drove back to our house. My father asked Katie all different types of questions. Like when was she born and what were her sisters like. We reached our house back in Godric's hollow and it felt great to be home again.

"Hello Jekyll's!" said our neighbor Alyssa, "Oh I see you have a new addition in your family."

Alyssa was twenty, and lived in her house all alone. Well except for her owl, Foxy. She always remind me of the little mermaid, I don't know why.

"No Lyss it's just my friend Katie, she's staying with us for Christmas break." I told her. Alyssa was always very nice to me and my family. We walked inside and I showed Katie to my room, where she could put all of her stuff. We sat up in my room for a while, talking.

"Caesar doesn't talk much I noticed." Katie said

"Only because you're here, he won't talk until there's a reason to be shrewd." I answered, she thought that was funny.

Katie was fast asleep in her air mattress, which Dad had arranged to be ready for her. I was up in my bed wide awake. I couldn't shake all these questions I had about my mother

"No I don't want that blubbery thing in my hair!" Katie was talking in her sleep. I wasn't going to wake her, so I slipped out of my room with a flashlight in my hand. I walked down the hall to the closet that held all of my mother's belongings. No one was ever allowed down there, ever. But I grabbed the doorknob and prayed that it was open. It was. I opened the door to find everything my mother had. I gasped. I looked around for something, anything that could answer at least one of my questions. Then I found something. A picture. It was a man and a woman; they were laughing and were having fun. The man had dark brown curls and I knew then that it wasn't my father. But the girl had light blonde hair with hazel eyes; she was beautiful and looked like a combination of me and Caesar. I knew it was my mom. I looked on the back of the picture and it said, Nikki and Sirius. I wondered who Sirius was. But I looked around for more items when I found a red and gold scarf. I knew right then and there that my mother was in Gryffindor. I looked around to see if I could find anything else. Then I heard a noise, someone was awake I quickly grabbed a different picture and ran out of the room, closing the door. I walked down towards my room when a door opened. I hid behind the wall that led downstairs. I looked to see Caesar awake and walking into the closet. I walked a bit to get a better view. Caesar was looking at the first picture I grabbed. Here's the strangest part, he was crying. I never saw Caesar cry before. Then he looked down at the picture and said

"I Hate You."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter was late but It's the opening week of my musical so I had to rush around too put this together. By the way this chapter is also really short as well. But don't worry I will make it up to you in the next chapter…**

I woke up in my room. Was it all a dream? I didn't think it was. I started to look around for the picture. I started to throw my blankets and pillows around my room. I reached down to find the other picture I grabbed from last night. It was real! I almost screamed, and then I remembered Katie was still asleep. I looked at the picture. It was my mother with a baby and three little children around her. The Children I knew were my brothers because the two boys were inseparable and the oldest was reading a book. The baby was me, I was laughing along with my mom. I quickly took the picture and put it in a little book. I looked at my clock. It read 3:30 a.m. I lie back down and shut my eyes.

The ground I lay on was cold. I couldn't move. I tried but nothing happened. Katie. Where was she? Is she..? I couldn't focus on that. I was trying to think when I realized I was in the air. Someone was carrying me. Whoever it was dropped me gently on the floor. They left. I tried to sit up and I was successful. I stood up and looked in a shattered mirror. I saw myself, I looked different. I was…older, I'd say 17. My hair was longer and I looked good. I tried to smile but when I did, a dark figure came behind me. I turned around and gasped

"_AVADA KEDEVRA!"_

I shot up out of my bed. Katie was shaking me awake

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just a bad dream." I didn't know if it was though it all felt so real. I could still feel the curse.

"Didn't seem like _just_ a dream. You were screaming." Katie gave me a questionable look "You can tell me you know."

I decided to tell her about everything, the dream, the closet and Caesar. It seemed like it took forever but Katie listened in to every single word I said. She asked more questions about last night than anything else.

"What if Caesar is so strict because your mother died?" Katie asked. I started to think about it but I didn't think that was the reason.

"This might be hard for you to answer but… was your mother murdered?" Katie looked at me with a serious face.

"I actually don't know. She died a month after I was born." I answered then I got an idea. "Katie maybe after dinner tonight, when everyone is asleep, we go into the closet and find out more about her."

Katie looked shocked "Are you mad!? What if we get caught? What then?"

"I don't know. We'll make up some sob story."

It took some persuading but Katie eventually agreed to going. We stayed in my room until 8:30 when my father called us down for breakfast. Breakfast was quite entertaining my father was telling Katie and me about Professor Dumbledore and... You Know Who. Even Caesar looked intrigued for a moment but once I caught him, he rolled his eyes and continued with his book. The stories and laughter continued until I asked the wrong question

"Was it You know Who who Killed mother?"

It was completely quiet. I said the wrong thing. Even Katie was quiet. My father simply got up and said

"Excuse me."

He walked toward his bedroom and shut the door.

"Nice going genius! Now you made him mad." Caesar also got up and stormed to his room. I didn't understand I was just curious. Was that such a crime? Katie just whispered

"C'mon Em, let's go in your room."

I followed Katie up to my room and we sat down. We decided to plan out our trip to the closet for tonight. She was completely convinced that we would find out what happened to my mom. We stayed in there all day, we even missed lunch. When we went down for dinner nobody was down there except Aaron. Aaron looked at us and said with an evil stare

"Dad and Caesar are already asleep, make yourself dinner."

Katie shrugged and we made some ice cream bowls for ourselves, preparing ourselves for the rough night ahead


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm so sorry; this chapter would have been done yesterday if my wifi didn't go out. But here's chapter 6!**

Katie and I snuck out of my room so gently and quietly. We both had little flashlights in our hands. We crept down the hall past Caesar's room, and Aaron and Grover's. When we reached the little closet Katie looked at me and simply said

"You First"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I was blinded by red and gold colors.

"Whoa," Katie said "Your mom was in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, let's find some pictures of her." I replied

We looked around for any pictures we could find. But there was none.

"You said there was a bunch of them yesterday?" Katie asked

"There was. Someone must have taken them."

I didn't understand. Who could have taken them? The door is usually locked all the time. Wait. The door is usually locked all the time.

"Katie I think we should leave."

Katie gave me a puzzled look "Why? We just got here."

At that moment a door opened from down the hall. I looked at Katie and said

"Get in!"

We buried ourselves in the pile of clothing that was on the floor and the door opened. I couldn't see who it was but whoever it was they looked throughout the pile of old newspapers that was on the desk. I could feel Katie shaking, or was it me? I couldn't tell. I looked out of a little hole in the clothes. Caesar was the one in the room. I couldn't believe that it was Caesar who had been opening the door. I realized that it was Caesar who stole the pictures. I knew this because he was taking the newspapers right now. When he left he forgot to lock the door. Katie and I both ran out of the room as if the house was collapsing. We both swore to never speak of this to anyone else ever and went to bed.

Break went by very quickly and before I knew it we were back on the train to Hogwarts.

"I wish that my mother would stop packing me Chocolate Frogs." Katie said

"Katie, you're the only person I know who doesn't like them." I replied with a smile

"You seem to be the only person who remembers that I don't like them." She snapped

I giggled at my best friend. When we arrived at Hogwarts we had to go to bed immediately after the speech that the Professor gave. All of the girls in my room were giggling over some guy that I can't even remember. Hermione and I seemed to be the only ones not paying attention. I did not dream at all that night. But I woke up very early for my class in the morning. Compared to how I slept during break this was awful. I could barley pay attention during any of my classes, which got me humiliated in front of the whole potions class. Of course I could always count on Malfoy to make my day ten times worse than it already was. In Defense against the Dark Arts he sat there saying

"Well my father got me another broom and new clothes from my mother, a whole bookcase of books. What did you get for Christmas?"

I answered annoyed "I got a picture book and new shoes."

"HA! Lame! My father would never get me anything like that." He told me

"I don't think its lame! My father got me just what I wanted; he even got Katie presents too!

Malfoy looked at me "Who is Katie?" he asked

I groaned "Katie Mellard, she is in Gryffindor."

"OH! You mean the little prick who thought it was funny when I was hurt."

"Yes. Wait!" I stopped "What?"

Malfoy sighed "Before break I was making fun of her because she fell flat on her face and then her older sister came up and punched me right in the nose."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud in the middle of class. "GOOD! YOU DESERVED IT!"

I came out of class laughing the same intensity. Katie came up to me and asked "What's up?"

Just then a voice came from behind us.

"Katie Mellard! Turn around this second!"

Katie gasped and said to me "My other sister Meg"

"Katie did you get the package that mother sent you?" she asked in a very proper voice.

"Not yet. But this is my friend Emma." She said gesturing to me

She looked at me as if I were a slug. "Okay. Well don't forget the package. Goodbye Pinto."

Katie just looked at me and said "Eh! Everybody's got one in their family. She's nicer once you get to know her. Now what's so funny?"

I told her about the thing with Malfoy except she didn't seem to think it was funny. She was pretty depressed for the rest of the day. But when we got to the common room I confronted her.

"It's just that I can't believe that Meg would stick up for me like that. I'm actually kind of happy."

"Why?" I asked

She might smiled and poked my arm "Because my sister loves me!"


End file.
